


Made an Assumption

by Underworld_Vampires



Series: Cartinelli Week [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angie's a broadway star, Cartinelli Week, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underworld_Vampires/pseuds/Underworld_Vampires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy arrives at Angie's door with a bouquet of violets, after Angie's opening night. Angie is excited to see her best friend, but is a bit confused by the flower choice. - Day one of Cartinelli week. Prompt: Broadway</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made an Assumption

**Author's Note:**

> I'll get day two out today as well, I hope.

Peggy held a bouquet of violets in her hands as she sneaked backstage to go see Angie, who had just finished her first performance on an actual Broadway production. For the past year or so, Angie had been doing some off-Broadway stuff, small venues with few people showing up, however, at her last show, a major Broadway producer was watching and immediately fell in love with Angie’s charismatic personality, and recruited her for the show he was working on.

Sudden nerves overcame Peggy, as she made her way to the door with the name ‘Angela Martinelli’ on it. She was supposed to be out of the country on a mission, but they had finished early for what seemed to be the first time ever, so she hopped on Howard’s plane and flew straight to New York for her best friend’s first ever performance on stage.

She took a few deep breaths, her grip tightening around the flowers in her hand, before letting go and knocking on the door. She was terrified of Angie’s reaction, which to her didn’t make any sense. She was an Agent, a soldier in a war, yet when it came to her roommate and best friend, a lot of things she did left her uncertain and afraid. 

“Just a minute!” She heard Angie’s voice, muffled from the door, and footsteps came towards her. The apprehension she had been feeling doubled and she almost backed out, but when the door opened, she found herself staring face to face with Angie, wearing about half of her stage makeup on. 

“English?” Angie sounded shocked, and it was plainly written on her face. She hadn’t expected Peggy to be there, thinking she was still out of town for a few more days. After standing there, dumbfounded, for a few moments she launched herself at Peggy, pulling her into a hug. “You made it, you actually made it.”

“Yes I did,” Peggy did her best to hold the flowers out of the way of the hug so they didn’t get crushed. They moved out of the hallway and Angie closed the door behind her. Peggy held out the flowers for Angie. “These are for you.”

Angie grinned and took them, breathing in the smell of the flowers. “I love violets, English!” She met Peggy’s eyes, and then they broke eye contact, cheeks flushed. She got incredibly embarrassed and went to go put them on the table in her room. “So what’d you think of the performance?”

“You were amazing, Angie. I knew you were destined to be on stage.” She responded, smiling at her. There was a few moments of awkward silence as they tried to avoid meeting each other’s eyes. Angie cleared her throat and Peggy glanced over at her. 

“I know this is a dumb question, English, but why the violets? I mean, they’re one of my favorite flowers, but typically, don’t people bring roses after a performance?” Angie asked, keeping her voice soft.

Peggy was silent for a few moments. “I’m sorry, I’m afraid I might have mucked this up a little bit.” She apologized “I just... I made a bit of an assumption and I guess-,” Angie cut her off with a laugh and she smiled at her. 

Angie wrapped her arms around Peggy and just stood there. Peggy’s heart started pounding in her chest and she stared at Angie. 

“English,” Angie commented glancing down at her lips “You’ve done nothing wrong, I just had to make sure that you were doin’ what I thought you were.” With that, Angie pressed her lips to Peggy’s. Peggy responded immediately, kissing her back, running her hands through her hair. 

“Well, I’m glad I made that assumption,” Peggy said a few moments after they had separated. Angie laughed and pecked her lips once again. 

“I’m glad you did too, English.” 


End file.
